


necking in the corner

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Dragon Age Kink Meme, F/F, Mild Painplay, Public Sex, Trans Hawke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 02:05:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12571284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Yes,” Isabela whispered, just barely audible. “C’mon, sweet thing, let’s give them a show.”Hawke and Isabela have extremely subtle sex in the main room of the Hanged Man.  Just porn.





	necking in the corner

**Author's Note:**

> If you know me, please, please don't read this.
> 
> Also--this isn't an issuefic, Hawke is just a woman with a dick. I hope that's not offensive; I just really like Isabela with f!Hawke, and I like the idea of Isabela riding a dick in the middle of the Hanged Man, so. Yeah. It's porn, there's not a lot of nuance. Sorry.

It had been a good day.  Hawke had earned a large amount of money with a very small amount of effort--the bandits she had been hired to kill were still wet behind the ears, she hadn’t even broken a sweat--and now she could sit back in the Hanged Man and enjoy her spoils.  Not to mention her…lover?  Partner?  Whatever Isabela was to her now, she was excellent company.

Isabela leaned on the table next to Hawke.  Her chest was flushed after a night of drinking, and Hawke found her gaze caught on it without her permission.  When she looked up, Isabela was grinning at her over the rim of her tankard; very deliberately, she licked ale off of her upper lip.

“Minx,” Hawke said, grinning lazily.  Her cock started to take interest in the proceedings.  Usually just looking didn’t do much for her, but now that she was in a good mood she was remembering what Isabela’s tits looked like under that shirt, the way she’d held her knife against Hawke’s throat last night while she rode her into the mattress.  _My pirate._

“Yours, am I?” Isabela said. 

Hawke blinked.  “Didn’t mean to say that out loud,” she admitted.  “Sorry?”  She knew the last thing Isabela wanted was for Hawke to get possessive; she didn’t mean anything by it, but, well.

“Nooooo,” Isabela said, her eyes lighting up, and Hawke realized that Isabela might be a little drunk too, just as she leaned over to kiss Hawke.  Her lips pressed to Hawke’s with easy familiarity, but because this was Isabela an affectionate press of their mouths turned into Isabela’s tongue slipping into Hawke’s mouth.  Isabela’s hand landed on Hawke’s shoulder, then her thigh, hot slender fingers digging into Hawke’s legs through the thin fabric of her trousers; they pressed on a bruise.

Hawke groaned and tugged on Isabela’s lower lip as she pulled out of the kiss.  Her skin prickled; she was aware of everything, the way Isabela’s necklace pressed cold against her collarbone and her breath was hot on her face.  Bela was flushed, eyes heavy-lidded, and Hawke _knew_ that look, knew if she could get her fingers beneath those scraps of nothing Bela wore--

“Bet you’re already wet for me, aren’t you,” Hawke said.  A grin spread across Isabela’s face, warm as honey.  Hawke tilted her head and grinned back.  “My pirate.”

She knew she’d guessed right about the words when Isabela’s hand, the one splayed across Hawke’s leg, moved a few inches to the right.  Hawke bit her lip, fighting not to gasp as her cock twitched.  Isabela wasn’t even squeezing, only cupping her, the warmth of her hand maddening.  “Positively dripping,” Isabela said.  “Just like you.”  She punctuated the words with a sharp squeeze and Hawke did gasp then, hips bucking up, but Isabela had already withdrawn her hand.

“I-- _Bela,_ ” Hawke gasped, and then said desperately, “let’s get out of here.”

“I have a better idea,” said Isabela, singsong, and with that she twisted in her seat, slinging one leg across Hawke’s waist so that she was straddling her. 

Hawke groaned low in her throat and leaned back, her shoulders hitting the wall behind her.  Maker, her cunt felt so _hot_ even through three layers of clothing--she could get off like this, she thought, just rubbing her throbbing cock against Isabela.  She was so fucking hard it hurt.  But--“I want to be _in_ you,” she protested.

Isabela leaned forward, deliberately grinding her hips against Hawke’s, and pressed a kiss just below her ear.  “Who says you can’t be?  Look around, Hawke.  No one’s going to give us shit for necking in the Hanged Man.”

She was right.  Even now, on a crowded night like this, there were couples kissing against the walls, men with their hands down women’s shirts or up their skirts…Hawke and Isabela _had_ just been the couple necking in the Hanged Man, too many times to count.

Still.  “They’re going to _know,_ ” Hawke hissed, and had to grit her teeth as Isabela rolled her cut along Hawke’s cock.  She made a little whimpering noise and Hawke knew she was getting off too, rubbing her clit against Hawke.

“No, they won’t.  We’re in a corner, and all the relevant bits are below the table,” Isabela said, and punctuated the sentence with a tug of her teeth against Hawke’s earlobe.  She wound her other hand into Hawke’s loose, short hair and stroked, almost gently, tender in comparison to her sexual…everything else.

“Don’t know how you can still say shit like _relevant_ right now,” Hawke grunted.

“Besides, even if they do notice, what are they gonna do?  Kick the champion of Kirkwall out?  Their best customer?”  One of Hawke’s hands, the one not keeping her balance, had slid up Isabela’s tunic to cup her ass.  Traitor, Hawke thought, and squeezed.  She really did have a perfect ass.  “More likely they’ll just leave us be.  Pretend not to notice.  Pretend not to _watch._ ”

“Oh _Maker._ ”

“You like that idea, don’t you?” Isabela teased.

She did, _fuck_ she did--Hawke knew she was a kinky bitch before she met Isabela, but she hadn’t realized _how_ kinky until she found a pirate who was willing to indulge her.  “Yeah.  Yeah, I do, _shit._ ”  She leaned forward, pressing her mouth against the smooth skin of Isabela’s neck.  Her hair fell around Hawke’s face like a little privacy curtain as she nipped at the sensitive spot under her jaw.  She could hear everything, everyone around them: Nora’s footsteps, raucous laughter in the opposite corner, the buzz of different conversations.  All of them nearby and no one knowing Hawke was about three minutes from coming in her pants.  Isabela tugged on Hawke’s hair and that was enough.  “I wanna fuck you here, Bela, let me--”

“Yes,” Isabela whispered, just barely audible.  “C’mon, sweet thing, let’s give them a show.”

Hawke slipped her hand between them, holding back a groan as she passed over her own dick--for a moment the temptation to just jerk herself off was overwhelming.  But she moved on, slipping a hand into Isabela’s smallclothes instead.  Her cunt was already slick, ready, and Hawke couldn’t help but tease.  She brushed over Isabela’s clit, grinning at the bitten-off curse it drew from her, and then without any warning slid three fingers into her hot dripping core.

Isabela whimpered, actually whimpered, and just as quickly Hawke withdrew.  She pushed Isabela’s smallclothes to the side and then undid her own laces, smearing Bela’s juices over the opening of her trousers as she went.

Finally Hawke’s cock came free.  She almost sobbed with relief, remembering at the last minute that wasn’t an option.  “Oh Maker yes, Bela, fuck me--”

Isabela didn’t need any encouragement.  She rose up and in one quick movement impaled herself on Hawke’s dick, taking her in to the hilt.  Hawke buried her moan in Isabela’s cleavage-- _Maker_ she was so perfect.  Even her cunt clenched perfectly around Hawke’s dick. 

Somehow all the things she couldn’t do just heightened it.  Hawke knew what Bela felt like in bed, how her fingers felt pinching Hawke’s nipples, and now Hawke’s nipples just tingled in anticipation at a touch that wouldn’t be coming.  _Torture,_ Hawke thought, and then, _we are gonna get so naked when we get home._ She sucked at the exposed top of one of Bela’s tits.  Bela would be leaving here with a bruise and everyone would know what they’d done, everyone who saw it would know--

Isabela’s hips rolled against Hawke’s.  They would smell like sex all the way back to the manor. “Touch me,” Isabela murmured.  “Hawke, my clit, _please_.”

Let it never be said Hawke didn’t know how to please a lady.

She reached between them to find Isabela’s clit, tugging at it at first and then rubbing it in small circles in time with the rhythm between them.

It was over in moments, too soon and not soon enough.  Isabela came first, letting loose with a string of whispered swear words in Hawke’s ear, and then she pulled out one of her daggers and pressed it against Hawke’s side, the point scraping against Hawke’s skin through the cloth, and that was it, Hawke was coming too.  She bit down on the outside of Isabela’s shirt where her hard nipple was pressed against the fabric.  Cum ran hot down her dick, over the seam of her trousers; she could see it on Isabela’s thigh.

When Hawke could see something besides stars, she looked up at Isabela’s flushed, sweaty face.  The pirate grabbed Hawke’s face in both her hands and kissed her.  Hawke groaned and melted into it.  _Fuck,_ she loved this woman, loved every second she spent with her now that they were together, and even now that she was spent she was thinking about what they could be doing in a couple more hours.

“Everyone’s going to know,” said Hawke, once they broke apart.  Her eyes caught on Isabela’s lip piercing.  Yeah, she decided.  They could put that to use. 

“No one cares,” said Isabela, looking around.  She looked _wrecked_ with her hair mussed and sweat and Hawke’s saliva shining on her skin.  But the Hanged Man buzzed on, just as it had moments ago.  “Well, except that one.”

Hawke followed her gaze.  In one corner, a woman sat with her hand very obviously in her trousers, eyes fixed on the two of them.  Hawke considered whether or not to be pissed, but hell, who was she to judge after all that?  Hawke gave her a thumbs up instead.  The woman grinned back.

“She’s not bad-looking,” said Isabela speculatively.  “Want to take her to the back?  Been a while since we’ve been with someone else.”

The idea had some potential, but… ”Not tonight,” Hawke said.  “I’d rather spend tonight with you all to myself.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first smut like, ever? And I'm immediately orphaning it because people I know IRL follow my account. But comments are super appreciated, I'm definitely gonna keep coming back to check them. If you got off to it then I have done my job right.


End file.
